Secret Santa
by cleotheo
Summary: Dumbledore's latest attempt to promote house unity is a Secret Santa present exchange. However a mix up with one present leads to a secret between the head students being exposed. Fun, one-shot.


**A/N - This is a short, festive one shot. It's light-hearted in tone and takes place in seventh year. No war, no Voldemort to cast a shadow over things. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the first week of December and on Saturday afternoon grumbling seventh years were making their way into the Great Hall. All day the various year groups had been gathering in the Great Hall, and now it was time for the seventh years to find out what was happening.<p>

"Are you sure you don't know what's going on, Hermione?" Ron Weasley asked for the hundredth time since the meeting had been mentioned the previous morning at breakfast.

"I've told you, I have no idea," Hermione replied.

"But you're the Head Girl," Harry Potter stated, as if the position automatically meant she knew exactly what was going on.

"So," Hermione shrugged. "I only know what's going on when Dumbledore chooses to inform me, and he hasn't mentioned the reason for today's meeting to me."

"What about him?" Ron questioned, gesturing across the room to where the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, was settling down at the Slytherin table with his friends. "Does Malfoy know what's going on?"

"I doubt it, but feel free to go and ask him," Hermione said, chuckling when both her friends shook their heads at the idea. "Anyway, the meeting will be starting soon. We'll find out what's going on in a minute."

"Whatever it is, I hope we're done soon," Harry grumbled. "I wanted to organise a few extra Quidditch practices this month. I was planning on spending the afternoon looking at the timetable for the pitch and booking us some of the available slots."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's obsession with Quidditch and as Harry and Ron started talking tactics she turned her attention to the front of the hall. Standing beside the Professors table was the four heads of houses and the Headmaster. On the table was a box and what looked to be a stack of papers and a bundle of quills. Hermione was busy puzzling over the items, when Dumbledore turned to the assembled students and clapped his hands together, signalling for silence.

"Now we're all here, we can begin," He announced with a wide smile. "This year we are going to do a secret Santa unity event. In a minute everyone will be provided with a questionnaire and a quill. I want everyone to fill in the questionnaire honestly, and write your name in the box at the bottom of the sheet. The names will then magically disappear and will only be revealed at the present exchange. Before we do anything I want everyone to spread out over the table, I want at least a seat in between everyone. No-one is to see what you are writing on the questionnaire."

Dumbledore's order was carried out with yet another round of grumbling from the students. Once he was satisfied that everyone was sitting a decent way apart he nodded to the four Professors who were standing with him. Picking up a pile of papers and quills, the professors walked down their respective house table, making sure everyone had a questionnaire and a quill.

"You have fifteen minutes to fill out the questionnaire," Dumbledore announced. "And remember, no conferring with your friends."

Hermione, who was sitting in between her two friends, shared an amused look with them both before turning her attention to the questionnaire. There was only a handful of questions on the sheet, asking about favourite preferences and pastimes. Some were simple questions like, favourite colour, while others asked about what you did in your spare time and what you liked to read. Hermione quickly filled in the questions, and signed her name in the box at the bottom. The second she'd finished writing her name, it shimmered for a minute before disappearing.

When the fifteen minutes were up, everyone was finished and were just waiting for Dumbledore's next instructions. However before he next spoke he raised his wand and summoned all the questionnaires to him. Using magic he folded them all neatly and placed them inside the box on the table behind him.

"When your name is called you will come up and pick a sheet from the box," Dumbledore explained. "The box is enchanted so you won't receive a questionnaire that someone from your house has written. Using the information on the questionnaire, you are to buy a present for that person. We will then all meet up again on the last Saturday before the end of term to exchange presents. I expect everyone to be happy with the presents they receive, so please think carefully about what you're going to buy. Use the information at your disposal to learn more about your fellow students."

Once he was finished explaining how the entire thing would work, Dumbledore began to call the students up one by one. In less than ten minutes everyone had a questionnaire and Dumbledore dismissed the students. Most people left in groups, each of them comparing the questionnaires they had and running over ideas of what to get their mystery student.

"This is just the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Ron grumbled as the trio made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. "I don't want to buy presents for people I don't know. How will I know what to get?"

"That's what the questionnaires are for Ron," Hermione chuckled. "Use the information on there to find the perfect present."

"Have you seen my questionnaire?" Ron snorted. "Whoever filled this in is a spoilt brat. The only things they like are expensive and designer things. Here, have a look."

Ron shoved the questionnaire at Hermione, and when she looked at it she discovered that Ron was right. Whoever had written it, clearly had a love for designer gear. The only thing they read were fashion magazines, all their favourite things were expensive, their favourite pastime was shopping and their ideal gift was a perfume that cost a ridiculous amount of money.

"Good luck with that one, Ron," Hermione laughed, handing her friend back his questionnaire.

"What sort of questionnaire do you have Harry?" Ron asked his friend. "Do you fancy a swap?"

"No way," Harry laughed. "Whoever I've got seems normal enough. They like animals, especially unicorns, so I thought I could use that somehow."

"What are you going to do, buy them a unicorn for a pet?" Ron laughed as they entered the common room and flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but it's something to work on," Harry retorted.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ron questioned, turning his attention to his other friend. "Do you want to swap?"

"Firstly, I expect Dumbledore has some sort of spell to prevent that. And secondly, I already have an idea of what to get for my Secret Santa," Hermione answered.

"Why did I have to pick this questionnaire?" Ron complained with a groan.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll find something," Harry said encouragingly. "Not that we have to worry about it just yet. It's only the beginning of December, we've got plenty of time to worry about Secret Santa's."

"You're right, we have," Ron agreed, perking up. "Let's forget all about this, and worry about Quidditch instead. We have to make sure we win the cup this year."

"And on that note, I think it's time for me to leave," Hermione announced as she stood up. "I'll see you two later."

Leaving her friends to discuss Quidditch, Hermione made her way to the head dorms. With any luck Draco would spend the afternoon down in the dungeons with his friends, meaning she would have the entire place to herself for a few hours.

* * *

><p>After spending the afternoon with his friends, Draco Malfoy made his way back to the head dorms. The main topic of discussion had been the Secret Santa, and what they were going to get for their mystery recipient. Luckily for Draco the questionnaire he'd picked out, had easily given him enough information about what to get. A quick trip to Hogsmeade would solve the problem of what to buy for his Secret Santa.<p>

When he entered the head dorms, Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione lying on the sofa. The brunette witch had obviously fallen asleep as she was reading, as her book was lying discarded across her chest. Draco carefully lifted the book off Hermione, and placing a bookmark in the open page he placed the book on the coffee table. He then turned back to Hermione, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Slowly Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at her boyfriend.

The couple had been together since the end of the previous year, but so far they were keeping their romance under wraps. Part of the reason was they were unsure how their friends would react, but mainly both of them found the sneaking around surprisingly sexy and exciting. Of course these days there wasn't much sneaking around involved as they shared living quarters, but they still hadn't gotten around to telling their friends about their romance.

"I must have drifted off," She said as she stretched and sat up.

"This is what happens when you don't have me to entertain you," Draco grinned as he settled down next to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco. "Yes, my life's just so boring without you by my side."

"Of course it is," Draco chuckled, throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "So what exciting things have you been up to without me? I thought you would have been up in Gryffindor Tower helping Potter and Weasley with their Secret Santa."

"Harry and Ron can manage their Secret Santa just fine," Hermione replied. "Well, Harry can, I'm not so sure about Ron. He's ended up picking some witch with expensive tastes, almost everything she likes is designer gear."

"It sounds like Pansy," Draco laughed. "She only likes expensive stuff. She's a horror to buy for."

"And what about yours?" Hermione asked. "What sort of person did you get?"

"A quidditch obsessed one," Draco replied. "In fact I think it's Potter." Pulling the questionnaire out of his pocket, he handed it to Hermione. "Well, is it Potter?"

Hermione looked at the paper, and instantly recognised her best friends writing. "I'm not telling," She said, smirking at Draco as she handed him back the paper. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Even if it's not Potter, I know what I'm getting," Draco shrugged. "How about yours? Did your questionnaire reveal anything interesting about someone?"

"My questionnaire revealed that your best friend is sex mad," Hermione chuckled.

Finding her questionnaire, she handed it to Draco. Draco recognised the writing as belonging to his best friend, Blaise Zabini, and as he scanned the questionnaire he had to laugh. Every single answer his friend had written related to girls and sex.

**_What's your favourite colour?_**

_Red. I've got a thing for redheads. I'd especially like to get my hands (and other body parts) on a certain Gryffindor in sixth year._

**_What's your favourite things in life?_**

_Girls, girls and more girls. There's nothing better than a sexy witch!_

**_What do you like to do to relax?_**

_Blondes, brunettes, redheads. I'm really not fussy, I just like a nice, willing witch in my bed. Or in a classroom, or the prefects bathroom, or a deserted alcove. Anywhere there's a tiny bit of privacy really._

**_What's your favourite pastime?_**

_Having sex, the more the better._

**_What sort of reading material do you prefer?_**

_Anything sex based. I'm always up for trying out new ideas I might stumble across._

**_What's your ideal present?_**

_A group of naked witches, all with ribbons wrapped around their private areas that I can open and explore._

"That's Blaise all right," Draco laughed as he handed Hermione her questionnaire back.

"Did you know he had a thing for Ginny?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"He has mentioned her once or twice," Draco replied.

"I might let slip to Ginny that she has an admirer," Hermione said with a mischievous smirk.

"Blaise will love that," Draco chuckled. "So is that what you're going to get for him? A date with his crush."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Fred and George have some fantasy potions in their shop, I thought I could get him one of those. That way he can indulge in whatever fantasy gets him going."

"Just as long as that fantasy doesn't involve you," Draco said. "I don't want him ogling my girlfriend, even if it is just in his head."

"Someone sounds jealous," Hermione smirked.

"I am not jealous," Draco protested, glaring at Hermione.

"Yes, you are," Hermione teased. Pushing Draco back onto the sofa, she straddled his lap and gave him a brief kiss. "You don't have to be jealous," She told him seriously. "I'm not interested in Blaise, or anyone else for that matter. You're the only person I'm interested in."

"I know that, I just don't like the thought of Blaise using you in one of his dirty fantasies," Draco admitted.

"From the sounds of things, it'll be Ginny he's fantasising about," Hermione replied. "Besides, how do you know he even thinks of me like that?"

"Blaise isn't exactly shy about mentioning the girls he likes," Draco said. "He's referred to you as hot on numerous occasions."

"It doesn't mean he would fantasise about me," Hermione pointed out.

"He'd be mad not to," Draco said. "I know I had a few fantasies about you before we got together."

"Really?" Hermione cocked her head, intrigued by her boyfriend's admission. "Do you want to tell me about these fantasies?"

"How about I show you?" Draco smirked at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to pull her off the sofa and head up to his room, where they spent the rest of the weekend indulging in Draco's fantasies.

* * *

><p>Less than an hour before the Secret Santa present exchange Draco was in his room, wrapping the present. He'd bought a Quidditch book, full of facts and trivia regarding the game and its history. He'd actually brought the book a week ago, he just hadn't gotten around to wrapping it, until now. He'd also picked up a small, fun present to go with Hermione's main gift and was wrapping that at the same time. When the presents were wrapped, he left Hermione's present on his pillow and placed the Secret Santa present at the bottom of the bed, before heading to the bathroom.<p>

When Draco returned from the bathroom, he decided to change his shirt. Grabbing a new shirt he threw the one he'd just removed onto the bed, not noticing when it covered the Secret Santa present. As he was fastening his clean shirt there was a knock on the door and he headed downstairs to let his friends into the head dorms.

"Are you looking forward to this afternoon?" Theo Nott asked as he and Blaise strolled into the common room.

"What's to look forward to, it's just another of Dumbledore's mad house unity ideas," Draco replied.

"I don't know, I'm looking forward to seeing which unfortunate sod landed Pansy as their Secret Santa. Imagine having to buy for her, it would cost you a small fortune just to get her something small," Blaise laughed.

Draco thought about telling his friends that he thought Weasley had her, but considering that were heading down to the Great Hall soon, he decided not to. Besides if he had told them he would have had to tell them how he knew, and that would lead to him revealing his relationship with Hermione. Draco wasn't opposed to people finding out about him and Hermione, but he didn't want to tell anyone without having her permission first.

"Is it okay if I pop to the loo before we go?" Theo checked with Draco as he placed his present down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, do me a favour and bring my present down, will you. It's lying on my bed," Draco said to Theo.

"Will do," Theo called as he trotted off upstairs.

A few minutes later he returned, carrying a present wrapped in silver paper. Handing the present to Draco, Theo grabbed his own from the coffee table and the three Slytherins headed down to the Great Hall.

"Great, a round table," Draco muttered as they entered the room and found the four house tables had been replaced with a circular one that Dumbledore was ushering people around.

"Boys, grab your seats. We're nearly ready to begin," Dumbledore called as he spotted the Slytherin trio.

Luckily there were three seats together for Draco, Blaise and Theo to slide into. Around the table most people were sitting in little groups with their friends and directly opposite the boys sat Hermione, Harry and Ron. Draco shot Hermione a quick smile, before slouching back in his seat and allowing the boredom he felt show on his features. No doubt Dumbledore would drag the entire event out unnecessarily and they would be here for quite a while.

"Now we're all here, let's get started," Dumbledore announced as he and the other four Professors took their seats around the table. "Miss Granger, as the Head Girl why don't you get us going."

"Okay, what do I do?" Hermione asked. Like everyone else her present was sitting in front of her, but while she knew it was going to Blaise, she also knew she wasn't supposed to know that.

"Pass your questionnaire over to us," Dumbledore said.

Hermione did as she was told and slid the questionnaire over to the headmaster. On one side of him sat the head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, and on the other sat Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor. Dumbledore's eyes widened comically as he looked at the questionnaire. McGonagall and Snape also looked at the sheet, with both of them having differing reactions. McGonagall looked almost as shocked as Dumbledore and she turned her head away with an abrupt shake. Snape meanwhile was trying his hardest not to laugh, he knew exactly who had answered the questionnaire and the answers were exactly what he would expect from him.

"Well, this is certainly enlightening," Dumbledore muttered, trying to regain his focus. "Was this helpful to you Miss Granger? Could you find a present based on these answers?"

"Yes, I've got a present here that will hopefully appeal to the person in question," Hermione replied.

"Let's find out who that is, shall we," Dumbledore said. Waving his wand over the parchment, the name in the bottom box became visible again. "Ah, Mr Zabini. Miss Granger, would you care to pass the present over."

Hermione leant over the table, and slid the small box to Blaise. On Dumbledore's instructions, the Slytherin opened his present. Blaise made quick work of the neatly wrapped present, and was soon lifting a bottle of purple liquid out of a box.

"The ultimate fantasy potion," He read from the label. "One drop diluted with water, will immerse you in a fantasy of your choosing for one hour. Excellent," He beamed over at Hermione. "Thanks Granger, I'm sure you can be the star of my first fantasy."

Beside Blaise, Draco growled quietly, but apart from his best friend, who shot him a bemused look, no-one noticed.

"Well Mr Zabini, I take it you approve of your gift," Dumbledore said.

"I do," Blaise nodded. "I'm very happy with it."

"Well make sure you use it in the privacy of your own room," Snape drawled. "No-one wants to deal with any unpleasant side effects the potion may have."

"What side effects?" Blaise frowned. "Does it have side effects?" Scanning the bottle he found a small mention of side effects and unthinkingly began to read out loud. "Side effects can include the person under the influence of the potion acting as though they're experiencing the fantasy. Depending on the fantasy, this could of course get embarrassing."

"I bet it could," Theo laughed.

"I think it's time to move on now," Dumbledore called. "We'll just carry on around the table. Mr Potter, you're up next."

While a few people were still gossiping about Blaise's fantasy potion, Harry slid his questionnaire over to Dumbledore. When he revealed the name, it turned out Harry's present was for Padma Patil. When Harry passed the gift over to the Ravenclaw girl, everyone quietened down and watched as she opened the present.

"It's beautiful," Padma gasped, lifting a glass unicorn from the box in front of her. "Thank you, Harry."

"I'm pleased you like it," Harry replied, smiling shyly at Padma.

"It looks like we have another success on our hands," Dumbledore smiled. "Mr Weasley, your turn."

"This won't end well," Ron grumbled quietly as he passed his questionnaire over to Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore announced the recipient of Ron's gift was Pansy Parkinson, the news was met by an audible groan from Ron and amused chuckling from Blaise and Theo. Pansy shot an unimpressed glare Blaise and Theo's way as she grabbed at the present Ron slid her way. Tearing open the paper, her face distorted into a look of disgust when she spotted her gift.

"Chocolates," Pansy sneered. "I don't eat chocolates. Nowhere on my questionnaire did I mention chocolates."

"The only thing you mentioned was a pile of expensive stuff," Ron snapped at the Slytherin. "I wasn't going to buy any of that stuff."

"So you thought you'd buy me chocolates," Pansy sniffed, waving the box in the air.

"If you don't want them, I'll have them back," Ron said, attempting to snatch the box back.

"Oh no you don't," Pansy said, clutching the box to her chest. "I may not like chocolates, but my mother does. This will save me buying her a present this year."

"What a lucky woman she is," Theo muttered. "Second hand chocolates, it's what all mother's dream of."

"Shut up," Pansy hissed at Theo.

"I think that's quite enough," Dumbledore said, breaking into the sniping and arguing. "While this round wasn't a success, I'm not sure if we can blame Mr Weasley for not paying attention to the questionnaire or whether Miss Parkinson complicated matters with her expensive tastes. Either way, I suggest we move on."

Continuing on around the table the gift exchange ran smoothly and Draco zoned out from events. It was only when he heard Hermione's name mentioned, he snapped his head up. He wanted to double check what people were buying his girlfriend and making sure she wasn't given anything inappropriate. Luckily Hermione's Secret Santa was Susan Bones and she'd bought Hermione a mythology book. Hermione thanked Susan for the gift and once again Draco zoned out as things carried on.

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore called, jolting Draco from his boredom. "It's your turn," He told the blond when he looked at him in confusion.

Draco passed his questionnaire over to Dumbledore, who as expected revealed he was giving his gift to Harry. Draco slid the gift over to Harry and sat back to watch as Hermione's Quidditch loving best friend opened the book he'd purchased. When Harry opened the present Draco expected him to be pleased at the gift, but his eyes widened and he looked down at the present in shock.

"I have to admit, I never expected this," Harry said. With a smirk he pushed away the paper and lifted a black box up for everyone to see. "Exotic chocolate body paint. A saucy treat for any hot couple. Six scintillating flavours to try out," He read from the front of the box. "I'm flattered Malfoy, but I don't swing that way I'm afraid."

As the students around the table all laughed, Draco flushed red in embarrassment. Somehow the presents had gotten mixed up and the fun little extra he'd bought for Hermione had ended up in Harry's hands.

"That's not for you, there's been a mistake," Draco snarled at Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Look there's a note as well, I better just look at this in case you're mistaken." Before Draco could stop him, Harry cleared his throat and began reading out loud. "Looking forward to trying this out. What could be better than your sexy body covered in chocolate for me to lick off."

The note drew a second round of laughter, and Draco noticed even the Professors were struggling to keep a straight face. In fact the only person who wasn't laughing, well apart from him, was Hermione. His girlfriend was sitting quietly beside Harry, trying not to look at anyone.

"As I said, that's not for you," Draco snapped. "There's been a mistake. Theo clearly picked up the wrong present."

"Hey, I did what you asked," Theo protested. "You said grab the present on your bed. That was on your bed," He stated, pointing at the box in Harry's hands. "There was no other present on the bed."

"Yes, there was," Draco argued. "There was a present at the bottom of the bed, that was the one I bought for the Secret Santa."

"The only thing at the bottom of the bed was a shirt," Theo shrugged.

Draco groaned as he realised what had happened. The other present was hidden under his shirt and Theo hadn't seen it. Although Draco knew he couldn't just blame Theo, he was the one too lazy to go and grab the present himself and he never thought about the fact there were two presents on the bed.

"So there's clearly been a mix-up," Draco sighed. "I bought Potter a Quidditch book. The chocolate body paint is for my girlfriend."

"Why didn't you say so?" Harry tutted. Turning to Hermione he handed her the box of body paint. "Here you go Hermione, this is for you."

Hermione looked down at the box in her hand, before looking up to find everyone was watching her with amused expressions. The only people who looked as confused as she felt, were Draco and Dumbledore. Draco's looked of disbelief probably mirrored her own, whereas Dumbledore just looked downright baffled by events.

"Why have you given this to me?" She asked Harry.

"You're Malfoy's girlfriend, aren't you? Or does he have another one, no-one knows about?" Harry questioned.

"You know," Hermione whispered. Suddenly all the amused looks were making sense.

"Everyone knows," Theo snorted. "The pair of you aren't exactly very subtle."

"Why hasn't anyone said something?" Hermione questioned.

"We were waiting for you to tell us," Ron answered.

"Although clearly the pair of you prefer sneaking around," Blaise remarked with a smirk. "Not that I can blame you there, it is rather exciting to sneak around the castle to grab a quickie."

"Thank you Mr Zabini, I don't think we need any more information about your colourful personal life," Snape drawled.

"No we don't," Dumbledore agreed. "I think it's time we moved on. Mr Malfoy would you care to run up and get your real Secret Santa present. Oh, and take Miss Granger's body paint, the Great Hall really isn't an appropriate place for such gifts."

Draco quickly stood up and after walking around the table, he took the body paint from an embarrassed Hermione. With the students still laughing and gossiping, he rushed out of the Great Hall and headed in the direction of the head dorms.

"We'll wait for Mr Malfoy to return, before we carry on," Dumbledore announced, before turning to McGonagall and Snape and lowering his voice. "Were you two aware that the head students were romantically entangled?"

"It is fairly obvious," McGonagall said. "You just have to watch them interact for a few minutes, to see it."

"Not to mention what you can hear when you approach them unexpectedly," Snape muttered. "I've taken to avoiding the desk they share in potions, you never know what they'll be saying."

While Dumbledore was busy getting the gossip from his Professors, Hermione was busy talking to her two best friends. Not only was she shocked that the pair already knew of her romance, but she was shocked that they didn't seem bothered by it. Hermione knew tensions between her friends and Draco weren't as bad as they were in their early years, but they still weren't exactly friendly.

"Why aren't you mad at me for dating Draco?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Why would we be?" Harry frowned in confusion. "It's entirely up to you who you date."

"But you don't like Draco," Hermione said.

"So what," Ron shrugged. "We're not the ones shagging him. We don't have to like him."

"Are you not mad at me for keeping it a secret?" Hermione checked.

"Again, that's your business," Harry replied. "We figured you would tell us when you were ready."

"Wow, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Hermione admitted. "To be honest I kept putting off telling you, because I didn't want you to hate me. I love Draco, but I didn't want to risk losing you two as my best friends."

"That would never happen, Hermione," Harry reassured his friend with a smile. "We would never disown you, just because we didn't like your boyfriend."

"Even if he is a Slytherin," Ron joked.

Before Hermione had a chance to reply and express how grateful she was for her friends support, Draco returned and Dumbledore announced it was time to get going again. This time when Harry opened his gift from Draco, there was no more embarrassment. Harry was more than happy with the book of Quidditch trivia and genuinely thanked Draco for his present. Once Harry had opened his present, the rest of the Secret Santa exchange passed without incident.

"On whole I would say this has been a great success," Dumbledore beamed at the seventh years once the last present had been exchanged. "I hope you've all learnt something about your fellow students."

"Well we've certainly learnt something about Draco and Granger," Theo laughed as everyone began getting up to leave.

"What I want to know is where you got the body paint from," Blaise remarked, turning to Draco. "It sounds as though it could be fun to try out."

"It did sound fun," Harry agreed as the Slytherins approached the Gryffindors. "You should have seen some of the flavours in the box."

"Like what?" Blaise questioned interestedly, as the group left the Great Hall and came to a halt in the front hallway.

"Well there was sensual strawberry, racy raspberry and mouth-watering mint, but I liked the sound of orgasmic orange," Harry replied. "Not that I'm offering my body for you to lick it off, by the way Malfoy," He added with a grin.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Draco groaned.

"Giving chocolate body paint to Potter, complete with a sexy note. No, I don't think we're going to let you forget this one in a hurry," Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, we'll be telling this story for years to come," Theo told his friend.

"Great," Draco muttered.

"Look on the bright side," Blaise said, nudging Draco in the side. "At least now you know everyone knows about you and Granger, so you don't need to sneak about any more."

"That does sound good," Draco grinned, turning to where Hermione was standing with her friends.

"Yeah, it does," Hermione agreed. Walking over to Draco, she gave him a quick kiss before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Ugh, we're now going to have to witness public displays of affection, aren't we?" Ron complained, as Draco gave Hermione a decidedly more heated kiss than the first one.

"Most likely," Theo remarked, watching the two head students.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, tearing herself away from Draco.

"Nothing." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "We're just going to head back to Gryffindor Tower. Do you want to come?"

"No, I think we're going to go back to the head dorms," Hermione replied.

"Are we?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "We've got some chocolate body paint to play with."

Draco grinned happily at his girlfriend. "See you guys later," He said offhandedly to his two friends as he grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and headed off to the head dorms.

"Lucky bugger," Blaise sighed, watching the two head students disappear up the stairs. "I wish I was going to spend the afternoon eating chocolate off a hot witch like Granger."

Theo, Harry and Ron all nodded in agreement, before they went their separate ways. Blaise and Theo headed down to the dungeons, while Harry and Ron went off to Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile the head students were up in their dorm, happily playing around with the chocolate body paint that Draco had bought. No doubt they'd be the subject of gossip in the coming days, but at that minute they didn't care. They were far to consumed with experimenting with orgasmic orange body paint and seeing if it lived up to its name.

**T****h****e ****E****n****d****.**


End file.
